


This Planet Never Needed Gravity to Hold You Down

by MelvisGrey



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Headcanon Accepted, I have One job, No I will not stop with the platonic Clara/Dan fics get used it, PTSDan, Post-Canon, Tea, Yeah I'm projecting a whole bunch this fic get over it, also the rating is for a brief mention of violence that isn't too graphic, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvisGrey/pseuds/MelvisGrey
Summary: Dan and Clara bond over tea.
Kudos: 11





	This Planet Never Needed Gravity to Hold You Down

**Author's Note:**

> I actually spent time and made multiple drafts while writing this. It does not show. I hope y'all enjoy it, regardless.

There’s no reason for him to call in, Dan thinks to himself as he stares at the white dotted numbers 10:18 that stare back, unblinking. He knows there is no way in hell anyone is at the station and even if there was, they wouldn’t be awake. They leave the nightly broadcast up to the automated system. Still, his thumb hovers over the green call button before he lets out a sigh and presses it. The answering machine never leaves, after all. Who knows, maybe someone is there, or maybe it’s better to leave a message for the morning instead of Dan trying to fumble for words during a call at the crack of dawn. The dial tone cuts straight to voicemail and he takes a deep breath so he can prattle out his new contact information. 

“...thank you. This call is being recorded for quality assurance.”

His breath hitches. The carpet is freshly vacuumed underneath his dingy white sneakers, but he feels the strange earth pulse and ooze with fresh blood, his former boss gurgling out a phrase with his last breath. Dan barely registers the beep of the voicemail box and he hangs up, tossing the phone onto the couch. He gasps for breath and it tastes faintly metallic. 

“Hey.”

“Cl- Jen. Um, hey.” He runs a hand through his bangs.

She bounces the paper box in her hands and her brow lifts questioningly before he realizes and takes it from her. Jennifer smiles. “I picked up some take-out. I made sure to get extra prawns for you.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“Everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah. I was just leaving a message. I’m sure I’ll have to call them back in the morning.”

“Nice. I’m rooting for you. Now then. White or fried?” She picks up two folded boxes. 

“...is it chicken?”

She snickers as she passes one to him. “Of course.”

Not a word is passed between them at dinner. Dan can tap out a rhythm to each time she scratches the side of the container. He can picture a kickdrum when he opens the fridge to put away the leftover soup and noodle. Jennifer pats his back as she heads to her room. “Night, Dan.”

“Goodnight, Clara.” He doesn’t see her pause before she closes the door. It’s not long after he flops onto the couch and closes his eyes. Sleep does not greet him kindly. 

Jennifer wakes up to the sound of shifting ceramic. Her slippers make soft noises as she shuffles across the wood floor. The kitchens bathed in warm orange and laced with golden yellow. Red lines Dan’s eyes when he looks over at her. Her lips press together. She touches his shoulder and moves close. He looks away meekly and trains his eyes back on the stove. Her lips curl ever so slightly in amusement. “You know a watched pot never boils.”

“It’s a kettle.”

“It’s a joke.”

He hums once and doesn’t move. Her smile drops until it lands on the two mugs on the counter. She laughs and grabs the sugar. Dan glances over then quickly looks at the tiles, shifting out of the way. His only head lifts when the kettle begins to whistle. The gas knob makes a wonderful snare. As he pours the boiling water over the tea bag, he can picture the oscillating waves of drum rudiments. He is silent when he passes the kettle off to Clara who tries to smile at him once more. It goes unnoticed; but he does squint at her suspiciously as she adds cream to her cup.

She glances at him then back at her mug before exhaling, a hint of a chuckle hitching the breath. “Um. This is… how my mom used to like it. Guess that habit stuck around.”

When she sips it she fails at masking the disgust that wrinkles her forehead. Dan snickers, "You  _ hate  _ sugar in your tea, why would you-?”

The question dissolves into laughter and Jennifer grins until Dan’s breathing goes shallow. His body shakes as a hand falls to cover his face. It does a poor job at keeping away the fact that he’s sobbing. She takes his free hand and he squeezes hers weakly. The cries die down and he sniffles loudly. She barely catches his soft murmur of “‘m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything.” Before he can respond, she pulls him into a hug, a full embrace instead of her usual one-armed side ones. Dan’s crying picks up again, but it’s softer, breathier, relieved. 

His voice is muffled by her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Of course. You don’t have to be strong all the time, you know. It’s alright to cry,” she reassures him while rubbing his shoulder.

He squeezes her back and asks, his voice still small, "You don’t mind?”

She lets out an exasperated chuckle and sighs, “You’re a person, Dan. Cry all you need.”

“You too. You can cry around me, too.”

“If I ever need to.” There is no particular emotion in her tone, but he knows she is being sincere. He hums low.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time either.”

“I know.” Her misty eyes betray her smile as she tucks her head into Dan’s neck, breathing deeply. “I love you, Dan.”

His hold tightens and his voice pitches high as responds in kind, "I love you, too, Jen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole post-s3 DanClara roommates playlist over here, if you want to check it out! It's best played in order, so please do so if you are able. 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
